


Legami di famiglia

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Environmental suits, F/M, Family, Goodbye Party, Micrometeors shower, Penal Colony, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Norvo Tigan, fuggito dal centro di detenzione, arriva in segreto sulla stazione e chiede l'aiuto di sua sorella Ezri. Intanto una pioggia di micro-meteoroidi si dirige verso Deep Space Nine.Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Arrivi e riapparizioni” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine, ma ogni storia è in buona parte autoconclusiva.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Legami di famiglia

Ezri aveva appena fatto il bagnetto a Zano. Ancora avvolto in un asciugamano lo appoggiò sul fasciatoio e finì di asciugarlo, gli mise il pannolino e, quando si avvicinò Julian per proseguire, lei mise via l’asciugamano bagnato nel refresher. Julian vestì il piccolo con una tutina arancione e lo mise nella culla, gli accarezzò il viso, poi disse, tenendogli una manina: “Garak ha avuto un pensiero veramente gentile a fare delle tutine per Zano.”

“E’ vero e sono graziosissime, dai colori molto vivaci.” Concordò Ezri, aggiungendo una sua nota di apprezzamento. “Dovremmo inviargli qualche foto del bambino che le indossi.” 

“Si, credo che gli farebbe piacere.” Concordò Julian.

“A proposito, oggi ho inviato delle foto di Zano ai miei genitori ed ai miei fratelli. Vuoi farlo anche tu?” 

“Pensi che dovrei?”

“Devi essere tu a decidere. Ma credevo che le cose andassero un po' meglio fra te e i tuoi.”

“Si, anche se minimamente.”

“Poi li hai avvisati della nascita di Zano, giusto?” 

“Si… cioè sai che sapevano della gravidanza ma non li ho esattamente avvisati quando è nato, lo hanno saputo quando ho risposto a mia madre, che mi ha scritto chiedendomi notizie, circa un mese dopo.”

“Julian sarebbe spettata a te l'iniziativa di avvisarli, ma se non te la sei sentita...” 

“Hai ragione lo so, invierò loro le foto.” 

Qualche giorno dopo aver ricevuto le foto, i genitori di Ezri chiesero di organizzare una chiamata per vedere il loro nipotino perlomeno a video. Julian non aveva neppure inviato le foto ai suoi ancora, ma propose la videochiamata anche a loro. Così organizzarono per la stessa sera, in momenti successivi; si trattava di orari diversi sulla Terra e su Sappora VII, ma accettabili per tutti. 

Iniziarono contattando in subspazio i Bashir. 

“Ciao Jules... Julian.” Si corresse il signor Bashir - sia lui che sua moglie tendevano ancora ad usare il nome d’infanzia di loro figlio - poi salutò anche Ezri. 

“Salve.” Ricambiò lei. 

“Ciao.” Li salutò Julian.

“E' bello rivedervi.” Disse Amsha, la madre di Julian.

“Ecco lui è Zano.” Annunciò Ezri, sollevando a favore di inquadratura il piccolo che teneva in braccio. 

“E' maculato.” Disse Richard Bashir. 

Julian fece una smorfia e strinse le mani a pugno, quell'osservazione non gli aveva fatto per niente piacere. 

“Richard certo che lo è, per metà è Trill, avresti già dovuto aspettartelo.” Disse la signora Bashir a suo marito. 

“Si, è solo che non ci avevo pensato.” Si giustificò Richard. 

Julian intervenne ad interrompere il loro scambio: “Queste sono macchie e sono una caratteristica saliente del retaggio Trill.”

“Tuo padre non si è espresso felicemente, perdonatelo.” Disse Amsha, con tono conciliatorio.

“Tanto per cambiare.” Commentò Julian ed Ezri prese una sua mano nella sua per tranquillizzarlo. Di fatto quel commento aveva offeso più lui che lei, ma il gesto di sua moglie lo rincuorò. 

“E' un bambino adorabile.” Disse la signora Bashir. 

“Si è davvero adorabile.” Confermò Richard. 

“Lo allatti con il tuo latte, Ezri?” Le chiese Amsha. 

“Si, anche se è un po' difficile conciliare l'allattamento con gli orari di lavoro. Quando io sono di turno se ne occupa Julian con il biberon.”

“Sia io che Ezri siamo abbastanza impegnati, anche perché siamo entrambi Tenente Comandante adesso.” Menzionò Julian. 

“Ce lo avevi accennato, congratulazioni.” Si complimentò Richard. 

“Riuscite a dormire o il bimbo vi tiene svegli?” La signora Bashir, seppure avesse avuto un solo figlio, ricordava bene come fosse impegnativo occuparsi di un neonato. 

“All'inizio ci teneva svegli più di frequente ma adesso va meglio, comincia ad abituarsi ad un ritmo sonno-veglia più lungo.” Rispose Julian. 

“Penso che vi farà piacere sapere che il suo nome completo è Zano Julian Bashir.” Intervenne Dax. 

“E' un onore che abbiate voluto dargli il nome della nostra famiglia.” Disse Richard. 

“Insieme a quello di Julian.” Precisò Ezri. 

Continuarono a parlare per qualche minuto finché la conversazione volse al termine.

“Siamo molto felici per la nascita di nostro nipote e speriamo di vedervi tutti e tre presto.” Disse Amsha e Richard aggiunse: “Ancora auguri.” 

“Grazie.” Rispose Ezri.

“Vi invierò presto delle foto di Zano.” 

“Grazie Julian, ci farà molto piacere averle.”

“Bene, ciao.” 

La comunicazione venne chiusa e Julian passò subito a contattare i genitori di Ezri, non se la sentiva ancora di commentare la conversazione avvenuta con i suoi; dopo i saluti l’attenzione si spostò subito sul bimbo.

“E' bellissimo. Ho letto in una tua lettera che si chiama Zano Bashir, come mai non anche Tigan?” Disse la madre di Ezri, Yanas.

“Abbiamo preferito che avesse un solo cognome, è più pratico.” 

“Capisco.”

"Io lo adoro già." Disse Lazo Tigan, il padre di Ezri. “Quando pensi che potremo vederlo? Di persona, si intende.”

“Non saprei, siamo pieni di impegni di lavoro… cercheremo di organizzare qualcosa.” Rispose Ezri.

“Ok, speriamo di vederci presto. Puoi chiamarmi per qualsiasi dubbio o se ti serve un consiglio.” Si offrì la signora Tigan. 

Ezri difficilmente ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, Dax aveva una vasta esperienza come genitore, ma apprezzò l'offerta di sua madre e la ringraziò.  
Dopo aver parlato ancora un po', decisero di salutarsi.

“Ciao piccola, Julian.” Li salutò il signor Tigan. 

“A presto.” Disse Yanas.

“Arrivederci.” Li salutò Julian ed Ezri promise di scrivere loro presto, prima di interrompere la comunicazione. 

“Beh è andata... non saprei identificare esattamente come, ma è andata.” Commentò Ezri. 

“Qualche uscita infelice avrebbero potuto risparmiarsela.” Disse Julian.

“Non si smentiscono mai, o quasi.”

“Mi riferisco soprattutto a mio padre.”

“Anche mia madre, il primo pensiero che ha avuto è stato tirare fuori la storia del cognome.” Aggiunse Ezri.

“A parte quello è stata piuttosto gentile.”

“In effetti sì, stavolta.”

“Scusami per mio padre.”

“Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi, davvero. Sappiamo bene come sono i nostri genitori…”

Julian annuì, era un dato di fatto, purtroppo.

**

Nog aveva una notizia: raccontò a Jake che il Comando di Flotta - con il benestare del Capitano Sisko - gli aveva offerto un incarico come Ingegnere Capo su una nave stellare, la USS Sutherland, che lui avrebbe accettato e quindi a breve avrebbe lasciato la stazione.  
Oltre a questa partenza era previsto un arrivo, quello della famiglia O’Brien. A Keiko infatti era stato offerto un interessante lavoro di un anno come botanica su Bajor, dove in passato aveva già lavorato ottenendo ottimi risultati, così Miles aveva deciso di prendere un anno sabatico dall’insegnamento per poter partire con sua moglie ed i bambini. Il fatto che Deep Space Nine fosse vicina a Bajor la rendeva una situazione ideale anche per poter rivedere i suoi vecchi colleghi di tanto in tanto.  
Quando Miles lo disse a Julian, questi ipotizzò che O’Brien avrebbe potuto riprendere per un anno il suo ruolo di Capo Operazioni della stazione, dato che gli ufficiali superiori sapevano già che Nog avrebbe accettato di trasferirsi sulla Sutherland e non era stato ancora scelto né inviato un sostituto.  
Bashir lo accennò a Sisko che naturalmente fu d’accordo e si mise in contatto con O’Brien per formalizzare la cosa con il Comando della Flotta Stellare. Anche Keiko, che aveva apprezzato la disponibilità di suo marito a lasciare il proprio lavoro sulla Terra e trasferirsi, pensò che si trattasse di una buona idea. Decisero che Miles ed i bambini sarebbero stati su Deep Space Nine e lei avrebbe lavorato su Bajor, andando sulla stazione nei fine settimana e quando avrebbe potuto, una situazione opposta a quella verificatasi anni prima, quando Molly era sempre andata con lei su Bajor. Ormai Molly aveva dodici anni e Kirayoshi quasi cinque.  
Quando Kira seppe che gli O’Brien sarebbero tornati ne fu felice, l’ultima volta in cui aveva visto il suo figlioccio era stata quando il bambino aveva tre anni, in occasione del matrimonio di Julian ed Erzi. Mentre Julian era entusiasta all’idea di riavere il suo migliore amico sulla stazione e Miles di riprendere le mansioni di ingegnere.

**

Quando gli O’Brien arrivarono sulla stazione, Julian e Miles alla prima occasione usarono finalmente di nuovo il programma della battaglia di Alamo in sala ologrammi. Dopo passarono un po' di tempo da Quark, bevendo della birra e facendo anche un brindisi per celebrare l’evento. 

“Ricordi quando tu e Keiko eravate in crisi perché tu avevi il tuo lavoro qui ma lei non aveva la possibilità di fare il suo? Adesso sareste stati nella situazione opposta, tua moglie fa il suo lavoro e tu sei in anno sabatico. Secondo me saresti andato in crisi tu se non ci fosse stato il tuo vecchio posto disponibile.” Gli disse Julian.

“Cos’è tua moglie ti insegna a fare il Consigliere?” Gli chiese ridendo, poi tornò serio: “Me ne sarei fatto una ragione… Keiko ci teneva molto e mi è sembrato giusto non precluderle questa possibilità, lei lo ha fatto per me anni fa quando si è trattato di accettare l’incarico qui sulla stazione. Julian, te ne accorgerai, la vita matrimoniale è fatta di compromessi più spesso di quanto tu creda… e molto più di quanto mi piaccia ammettere. Ma in fondo l’importante è che tu e la tua famiglia siate comunque felici, anche rinunciando a qualcosa in cambio.” 

Terminarono la serata programmando di giocare a racquetball il pomeriggio seguente e, prima di tornare ai rispettivi alloggi, Miles propose che le loro famiglie cenassero insieme la sera successiva. 

Ezri notò che suo marito tornò a casa di buon umore grazie alla compagnia di O’Brien.

“Mi fa piacere che tu e Miles abbiate di nuovo la possibilità di passare del tempo insieme, vedo quanto ne sei felice.” Gli disse.

“Beh non esageriamo, felice è una parola grossa.”

“Non c'è bisogno che tu lo faccia.”

“Cosa?” 

“Sminuire l'affetto che provi per Miles. So che voi uomini vi imbarazzate ad ammetterlo ma non devi con me.”

“Devo ammettere che tornare alle vecchie abitudini è stato divertente. Ti va di cenare dagli O’Brien domani sera? Prima che Keiko vada su Bajor fra qualche giorno.” 

“Certo, con piacere.”

Per la cena Keiko fece trovare pronte delle pietanze tipiche Giapponesi, che tutti apprezzarono e quando Ezri si preparò a dare qualcosa da mangiare a Zano, Molly offrì di farlo lei. Lo imboccò con della purea di moba, un frutto Bajoriano che il bimbo aveva iniziato a mangiare durante lo svezzamento, mentre Kirayoshi guardava incuriosito.

**

Qualche giorno dopo arrivò in visita sulla stazione il Grande Nagus dell’Alleanza Ferengi.

“Rom che cosa ci fai qui? Non si usa più avvisare?” Chiese Quark, quando vide entrare suo fratello nel proprio locale.

“Io ero stato avvisato.” Intervenne Nog, che si trovava già lì. 

“Ma non mi hai detto niente.” Si lamentò Quark.

“E' così che saluti il tuo Nagus?” Chiese Rom. 

“Benvenuto Nagus.” Disse Quark inchinandosi leggermente.

Rom gli avvicinò il bastone e Quark riluttante baciò la testa di latinum alla sua sommità. 

Anche Nog fece per baciarla ma Rom lo fermò. 

“Tu non segui il profitto quindi non vale per te. Abbracciami figliolo.”

Nog abbracciò volentieri suo padre e poi Leeta, che era al suo fianco. 

Quark si rivolse a lei in saluto:  
“Leeta, ne hai fatta di strada da quando eri una ragazza dabo. Però devo ammettere che non ho più trovato una brava quanto te.”

“E' così carino da parte tua dirlo.” Rispose lei.

“Allora, che ci fate qui?” 

“Siamo venuti per vedere Nog e festeggiare, sta per essere promosso e ricevere un nuovo incarico, su una nave stellare!”

“Padre non lo sanno ancora in molti...” Disse Nog, imbarazzato.

“E invece è bene che lo sappiano: mio figlio sta per diventare Tenente Comandante!" Esclamò ad alta voce e i clienti del bar gli fecero le congratulazioni e sollevarono i bicchieri. “Offro da bere a tutti.” Aggiunse Rom.

“Da quando tu sei Nagus i Ferengi stanno diventando sempre meno ricchi!” Esclamò Quark.

“Forse meno ricchi, ma sicuramente più felici.” Ribatté Leeta. 

“La felicità passa, il latinum resta.” Borbottò Quark, mentre dava ordine ai camerieri di servire i clienti e preparava il conto di Rom.

**

“Computer: luci.” Ordinò Ezri, un pomeriggio, entrando nel proprio ufficio. Le luci si accesero ed immediatamente sentì qualcuno pronunciare il suo nome.

“Ezri.” 

“Dei!” Sobbalzò sorpresa, portandosi una mano al petto e girandosi di scatto, per vedere chi fosse. 

“Sono io, sorellina.” 

Inaspettatamente uno dei suoi fratelli era proprio lì e non aveva un buon aspetto: “Norvo? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!”

“Scusami, non potevo esattamente annunciare il mio arrivo.” 

“Come fai ad essere qui?” 

“Sono arrivato su una nave da trasporto questa mattina.”

“Come sei entrato qui nel mio ufficio?”

“Diciamo che ho imparato un trucchetto o due in prigione.”

“Ah, comunque intendevo come hai fatto ad uscire di prigione? Hai avuto un permesso?” 

“Prometti di non arrabbiarti?”

“Che hai combinato Norvo?”

“Sono scappato.”

“Evasione! Cosa ti è saltato in mente?” 

“Non potevo rimanere lì per altri ventisette anni!”

“Se ti prendono, adesso saranno più di ventisette anni e ti sei anche giocato la possibilità di essere rilasciato per buona condotta.”

“Aiutami Ezri.”

Ezri fu colpita da quella richiesta, voleva molto bene a suo fratello, era l'unico della sua famiglia di origine che l'avesse mai sostenuta: “Come? Non so veramente come potrei aiutarti.” 

“Fammi nascondere qui sulla stazione per qualche giorno.” 

“E dopo che farai?” 

“Voglio contattare il Sindacato di Orione-” 

“Non puoi dire sul serio.”

“Gli proporrò un accordo, in cambio di una nuova identità.”

“Non puoi rivolgerti a loro, sono pericolosi ed assumere un'identità falsa è un reato. E poi perché dovrebbero accettare di procurarti una nuova identità?”

“Li pagherò.”

“Con cosa? Da quel che so hai prosciugato il tuo fondo fiduciario anni fa.”

“Speravo in un prestito da parte tua.” Ammise Norvo. 

Ezri, riflettendo, iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro con le mani dietro la schiena; quest'ultima era un'abitudine che sia lei che Jadzia avevano ereditato da Lela: "Si, potrei darti io dei crediti ma ricorrere al Sindacato di Orione non è certo la strada giusta." 

“E' l'unico modo Zee. Non posso più tornare in quella prigione, non sopravvivrei.”

“Cosa è successo?”

Norvo sollevò riluttante il proprio maglione, aveva diversi lividi vecchi ed alcuni recenti, questi ultimi sul lato sinistro all'altezza delle costole. 

“Vado a prendere un tricorder.”

Lui acconsentì e si sedette sul divano, provato. Ezri tornò con un hypospray ed il tricorder ed analizzò suo fratello. 

“Non sei messo bene, hai una lieve emorragia interna. Perché non mi hai detto subito che eri ferito?” Gli chiese.

“Ero un po' troppo impegnato a convincerti a farmi rimanere qui.” 

Gli somministrò il contenuto dell'hypospray.  
“Questo è un antidolorifico ma devo chiamare Julian.” 

“No, non farlo.” 

“Non posso curarti io, anche se volessi provarci non posso accedere all'occorrente senza destare qualche sospetto.”

“E se lui mi denunciasse?”

“Julian è mio marito, non ti denuncerà senza il mio consenso e sei suo cognato, dopotutto.” 

“Va bene, chiamalo.” 

“Torno presto.” 

Ezri andò da Julian nel loro alloggio, dove poté dirgli in privato di suo fratello. 

“Nasconderlo potrebbe mettere in pericolo le nostre carriere, per non parlare del fatto che sia illegale!” Osservò Bashir.

“Lo so, lascia almeno che mi racconti tutto, non possiamo rimandarlo lì se si troverebbe in pericolo.” 

“Se Norvo non fosse stato ferito mi avresti detto che era qui?” 

“Si certo… appena ne avrei saputo di più, anche se coinvolgerti senza motivo non sarebbe stata proprio una buona idea.” Lei si strinse nelle spalle.

“Senza motivo?” 

“Hai capito cosa intendo.” 

“Sono tuo marito, mi sembra un motivo sufficiente per sapere cosa accade nella tua vita.” 

“Non se questo ti rende un potenziale complice di reato e se ciò può essere evitato.”

Julian comprese il suo punto di vista e disse: “Non mi sono mai rifiutato di curare qualcuno, indipendentemente dal mio giuramento come medico, ma non mi piace questa situazione.” Ezri non seppe che dire, lui le chiese: “Dove si trova?” 

“Nel mio ufficio.” 

“Vado a prendere un kit medico e vado da lui, tu dovresti rimanere qui con Zano.” 

“Vengo anche io, devo comunque parlargli ancora, porterò il bambino con me.” 

Julian non provò nemmeno a protestare: “Ci vediamo lì.” Disse.

**

Ezri entrò nell'ufficio con in braccio il figlio e disse a Norvo: “Julian sta arrivando.” 

Norvo annuì prestando subito l’attenzione a Zano: "Ecco il mio nipotino."

"Già, anche se avrei preferito che vi foste conosciuti in circostanze diverse."

"Posso?" 

Ezri si sedette sul divano e diede Zano in braccio a Norvo con cautela. 

“Ciao Zano, sono tuo zio. E' meraviglioso… e ti somiglia.”

“Credo che somigli più a Julian.” 

“Somiglia ad entrambi, ha i tuoi occhi.” 

“Grazie.” 

“Quanti mesi ha adesso?”

“Sei.” Rispose Ezri, poi suonò il suo comunicatore.

“Bashir a Dax.”

“Qui Dax, dimmi.” 

“Sono qui fuori, non c'è nessuno in corridoio, puoi aprire la porta.” 

Ezri si alzò e pressò il comando vicino alla porta per permettere a Julian di entrare, poi riprese in braccio il bambino. 

“Ciao Julian.” Norvo Tigan salutò suo cognato.

“Ciao.” 

“Mi dispiace per tutto questo...” Gli disse il Trill.

“Pensiamo a curarti, stenditi.”

Norvo si distese sul divano e Julian lo analizzò con il tricorder e lo curò sia dalle ferite nuove che vecchie, dopodiché rimise tutto a posto nel kit. 

“Grazie.” Disse il ragazzo, rimettendosi seduto. 

“Spero si risolva tutto nella maniera migliore possibile.” Gli augurò Julian, prese Zano e fece per andare via. 

“Rimani, ormai sai di lui, potresti aiutarci a trovare una soluzione, per favore.” Gli chiese Ezri. 

“Tu sei d'accordo Norvo?” Bashir si accertò prima di acconsentire.

“Certo.”

Julian si sedette sulla poltrona con il piccolo ed Ezri sul divano accanto a suo fratello. 

“Adesso vuoi dirmi tutto?” Lo esortò.

Norvo acconsentì e prese a parlare.  
“Da circa quattro mesi c'è un nuovo detenuto, mi ha preso di mira e continua a picchiarmi, ho provato a difendermi ma ho peggiorato solo la situazione.” 

“E le guardie non intervengono?” 

“Ogni tanto lo richiamano ma tendenzialmente se ne fregano.”

“Hai parlato con il Direttore del centro di detenzione?” 

“Ezri non gli importa, non è una prigione della Federazione, i diritti dei detenuti non sono molto importanti. Sono quasi morto due volte e le cure mediche sono state quasi inesistenti.” 

“Ma non puoi contattare il Sindacato di Orione, anche perché sarebbe troppo rischioso. Sei un cittadino della Federazione e adesso sei nel suo territorio, indipendentemente da come tu ci sia arrivato, cercherò il modo di farti trasferire in una colonia penale Federale.”

“Come?” 

“Dax ha diversi contatti, anche nel campo legale, li avrei usati al tempo del tuo processo ma allora non riuscivo ancora a fare chiarezza fra tutti i ricordi dei precedenti ospiti... e non c’era una valida ragione per non essere giudicato su New Sydney.”

“Non devi giustificarti, ti ringrazio sorellina, mi stai dando una speranza.”

“Tu che ne pensi?” Chiese Ezri a Julian.

“Vale la pena provare. Le scansioni in memoria nel tricorder possono confermare che aveva residui di ferite inferte risalenti fino a quattro mesi.” Rispose lui.

“Ok, allora agirò da subito.”

Decisero che Norvo si sarebbe fermato a dormire lì nell’ufficio, in cui c’erano anche un bagno ed un replicatore di cibo, i replicatori Cardassiani della stazione normalmente non erano programmati per replicare altri oggetti oltre le semplici stoviglie. Dax e Bashir tornarono al proprio alloggio con il bambino, lei prese una coperta, della biancheria ed un cambio di vestiti che Julian cedette e li mise in una borsa che portò a Norvo.  
Quando Ezri ritornò, suo marito le disse:  
“Quando sono arrivato avevi dato Zano in braccio a tuo fratello.”

“Si, è stata la prima volta che si sono visti.”

“Credi sia stato saggio?”

“Non alzerebbe mai un dito contro la sua famiglia.”

“Mi riferivo anche al fatto che fosse debole per le ferite e avrebbe potuto farlo cadere, inavvertitamente.” 

“Io ero proprio lì vicino.”

“E sicuramente qualche anno fa avresti detto che Norvo non avrebbe mai alzato un dito contro _nessuno_.”

Ezri scosse la testa ed emise un sospiro di frustrazione.  
“Non avevi mai mostrato di avere delle remore su di lui.”

“Non ne ho, ma quando si tratta della sicurezza di nostro figlio la cautela non è mai troppa.”

“Senti, conosco mio fratello, è una brava persona, ha commesso un grosso errore ma ciò non ha stravolto la sua personalità… fa parte del mio lavoro capire questo.”

“Mi fido del tuo giudizio e so che Norvo non è cattivo. Se pensi che nasconderlo per un po' possa essere un bene, io sono d'accordo e non dirò nulla della sua presenza.”

“Grazie. Non sono certa che possa essere un bene... ma glielo devo.”

Ezri si mise in contatto quella sera stessa con un altro Trill unito, Jaren Vren, membro del Consiglio Giudiziario della Federazione, che ai tempi di un precedente ospite era stato amico e collega di Lela Dax; Lela era stata una famosa legislatrice, membro del governo Trill. Parlarono di come procedere per tentare di ottenere che suo fratello continuasse a scontare la pena in una colonia penale Federale.  
Dopo averlo concordato con Vren, Ezri cominciò a lavorare su una richiesta di trasferimento per motivi di tutela dei diritti fondamentali da presentare alla Commissione Riabilitativa della Federazione e da questa sarebbe poi stata rimessa al Consiglio Giudiziario. Ezri ci impiegò tutta la notte ma ultimò ed inviò la richiesta a nome di Norvo, infatti andò prima a svegliarlo perché la firmasse con l’impronta del suo pollice. Julian, anche se non si trattava certo del suo campo, le aveva offerto il proprio aiuto e lei lo aveva accettato per individuare alcuni riferimenti legali più recenti.

**

Durante una riunione degli ufficiali superiori, Kira li informò che una pioggia di micro-meteoriti avrebbe colpito la stazione fra due giorni. Organizzarono così un piano in base al quale gli abitanti civili si sarebbero rifugiati nelle vecchie zone di lavorazione minerali, poiché quelle aree erano interne alla stazione e talmente schermate che li avrebbero protetti dalle radiazioni. Misero subito in atto i preparativi.

A poche ore dall’arrivo delle meteore Julian ed Ezri stavano ancora discutendo su a chi avrebbero affidato Zano. Keiko era già partita per Bajor ed O’Brien, che avrebbe dato una mano in Sala Comando, aveva affidato i suoi figli a Jake Sisko. Nemmeno Kasidy si trovava sulla stazione in quei giorni e non aveva portato con sé Jennifer. C’erano anche altri bambini sulla stazione ed i genitori che erano anche ufficiali della Flotta sarebbero stati per la maggior parte impegnati alle proprie postazioni per affrontare la situazione.  
Julian ed Ezri erano nel turboascensore e lui teneva la cesta con Zano, mentre continuavano la discussione.

“Jake ha ventidue anni, ormai è un adulto.” Disse Ezri, rispondendo ai dubbi di suo marito.

“Ma sarà capace di badare a tre bambini così piccoli e tenere anche d'occhio una ragazzina?” Chiese lui.

“Sicuramente.” 

“Come fai ad esserne così certa?”

“Julian non essere così preoccupato, ci saranno anche altri adulti e le maestre, non solo Jake.”

“Ed anche altri bambini a cui badare, non dimenticare che c'è anche la prole di Vilix'pran.”

“Jake se la caverà bene, lo conosco da quando era molto piccolo, cioè Curzon lo conosceva. E pensa che io ho avuto un figlio a ventitré anni, più o meno alla sua età.”

“E’ diverso.”

“Cosa vorresti dire? Che è solo grazie a Dax che mi sono sentita pronta?”

Julian alzò una mano in maniera conciliante: “No, solo che per le donne è diverso. A parità di età siete già più mature e responsabili di solito.”

“Ultimamente mi stai elencando tutta una serie di stereotipi che non credevo appartenessero al tuo modo di pensare!”

“Sei ancora seccata per ciò che ho detto su Norvo l’altro giorno.” Affermò Julian.

“Perspicace.” Disse sarcastica.

“Ma alla fine l’ho aiutato mi sembra.”

“Lo so… scusa.” Concesse lei.

Raggiunto il livello della Passeggiata uscirono dal turboascensore.

“In ogni caso dobbiamo decidere in fretta, fra poco dovrò iniziare a somministrare gli hypospray contro gli effetti delle radiazioni a tutti coloro che non si rifugeranno nell’area di lavorazione minerali.”

“Io sono sempre dell’idea di lasciare il bambino a Jake.”

Si avvicinò Odo che aveva sentito l’ultima parte della loro conversazione, mentre per quanto riguardava Norvo, solo loro due sapevano che si trovasse sulla stazione e si sarebbe nascosto in un condotto vicino alla vecchia zona di lavorazione minerali.

“Potrei aiutare io il giovane Signor Sisko a tenere d'occhio i bambini.” Si offrì Odo. 

“Grazie Conestabile, saremmo di certo più tranquilli se lo facesse.” Disse Ezri, Julian annuì palesemente d’accordo.

“Mi chiami solo Odo. Non penso di potermi più fregiare di quello titolo dato che non esiste più la Milizia Bajoriana.”

“Chiamarla Conestabile nasce dal rispetto che la gente nutre per lei e quel rispetto è rimasto immutato da parte di tutti.” Osservò Ezri.

Odo inclinò il capo per ringraziare, Julian gli porse la cesta con Zano ed Ezri gli diede la borsa del bambino. Il mutaforma si avviò verso la zona di raccolta e i due genitori verso l’Infermeria. Ezri si sarebbe diretta in Sala Comando, dopo aver ricevuto l’iniezione antiradiazioni.  
I civili e gli ufficiali con mansioni non essenziali si rifugiarono nel luogo concordato e la stazione venne messa in allarme giallo.

“Bambini mi raccomando rimaniamo uniti, andrà tutto bene.” Dissero le maestre di scuola e dell’asilo, una delle quali Bajoriana e l’altra Umana.  
“Io ho paura.” Disse uno dei tredici piccoli del Tenente Vilix’pran.  
Una maestra lo rassicurò e vennero distribuite delle razioni di cibo di emergenza.  
Odo e Jake si sarebbero occupati in particolare di Zano, Jennifer, Kirayoshi e Molly, anche se quest’ultima sosteneva di essere già abbastanza grande per cavarsela da sola.

**

Quando la pioggia di meteoroidi colpì la stazione, gli scudi ressero ma una parte del tetto della zona di lavorazione materiali scricchiolò e ne cadde qualche pezzo. Prima che potessero colpire qualcuno e che ne cadessero altri più grandi, Odo cambiò forma e creò una cupola sopra le persone, deflettendo i pezzi di paratia. Nessuno si ferì ma nella confusione non notarono l’allontanarsi di Kirayoshi. Il bambino entrò in un condotto e si perse dopo aver raggiunto un’intersezione. Dentro a quel condotto si nascondeva Norvo Tigan che fece amicizia con il bambino e lo tenne al sicuro durante gli scossoni.

Un meteoroide aveva colpito lo scafo esterno causandovi un danno in prossimità del nucleo di fusione di Deep Space Nine. O’Brien e Nog indossarono delle tute ambientali e si prepararono ad uscire nello spazio, per lavorare nei pressi della zona esterna ai reattori di fusione della stazione, dove avrebbero dovuto riparare manualmente il danno allo scafo prima che si aprisse una falla, momentaneamente era stato attivato un campo di forza per prevenzione.  
Entrarono nella camera stagna chiudendo il primo portellone alle loro spalle, sigillarono i caschi ed attivarono il sistema di supporto vitale delle tute. O’Brien avviò la sequenza che avrebbe aspirato l’atmosfera fuori dalla camera, per evitare che venissero risucchiati all’esterno insieme ad essa all’apertura della porta esterna. Alla conclusione della procedura che creò il vuoto d’aria, Nog pressò il comando per aprire il portellone che dava nello spazio, inserendo il proprio codice di sicurezza. Attivarono i magneti degli scarponi ed uscirono fuori, camminando letteralmente sullo scafo della stazione ed aiutandosi con i propulsori delle tute fino a raggiungere i reattori di fusione. Effettuarono le riparazioni usando gli attrezzi che avevano portato con sé, assicurati alle cinture. Quando rientrarono e furono di nuovo dentro l’atmosfera della stazione O’Brien si sedette a terra, sfinito, sganciando il casco, non era più giovane come una volta e soprattutto era fuori allenamento, aveva intenzione di riprendere presto l’attività fisica che sarebbe stata comunque prevista appena fosse stato di nuovo in servizio attivo. Nog gli diede una mano ad alzarsi, soddisfatto della riparazione che avevano portato a termine, rimettendo in sicurezza Deep Space Nine.

Quando la situazione fu tranquilla Norvo aiutò Yoshi ad uscire, ma gli disse:  
“Per favore non dire a nessuno che ci sono io qui.”

“Promessa da boyscout. Mio padre dice che una promessa da boyscout è una promessa che non si può rompere.”

“Bene, sei un perfetto boyscout, piccolo.”

Jake fu sollevato quando vide uscire il bambino da un condotto.  
“Grazie al cielo! Come stai?”

“Bene.”

“Ci hai fatto preoccupare, perché ti sei allontanato?”

“Li dentro non cadeva il tetto.” Rispose il bambino, tranquillamente.

Intervenne Odo: “L’importante è che stia bene… sei riuscito ad uscire tutto da solo, sei stato bravissimo Yoshi.”

“Mi ha aiutato l’uomo gentile.”

“Chi?” Chiese Jake.

“Nessuno.” Disse Yoshi, ricordandosi della promessa.

Terminato l’allarme giallo e le riparazioni più urgenti, gli ufficiali passarono in Infermeria per una decontaminazione cautelativa dalle radiazioni; anche la Dottoressa Girani era in servizio insieme a Julian per accelerare i tempi.  
Dopo la decontaminazione Ezri recuperò suo fratello, facendolo tornare inosservato nel proprio ufficio; lui gli raccontò del piccolo O’Brien e lei fu lieta che fosse andato tutto bene, anche grazie a lui.  
Dax andò a prendere suo figlio ed andò al proprio alloggio, dove trovò una comunicazione da parte di Vren. Il Consiglio aveva preso decisione favorevole riguardo alla richiesta di Norvo e presto degli ufficiali della sicurezza della Flotta lo avrebbero preso in carico e condotto sulla Terra, per scontare la condanna nella colonia penale Federale in Nuova Zelanda. Non avrebbe potuto attendersi risultato migliore, date le circostanze.  
Ezri, felice, informò Julian e Norvo, poi pensò che fosse certamente ora di dirlo anche a Benjamin. Era stata una giornata pesante e decise che gliene avrebbe parlato il giorno dopo alla festa per il nuovo incarico di Nog. 

**

La sera seguente, Julian, Ezri e Norvo si recarono al locale di Quark, portando con sé anche Zano nella cesta. Dax presentò suo fratello al Capitano Sisko e poi gli raccontò tutto in privato. 

“Non posso dire di approvare che sulla stazione avvenga qualcosa tenendomi all’oscuro, ma capisco che mi hai preservato dal trovarmi in una posizione difficile.” Commentò Sisko.

“Grazie Benjamin, sapevo che avresti capito.”

“Vai a festeggiare prima che cambi idea, vecchio mio.” Le disse, sorridendo. 

Ezri, sorridendo a sua volta, tornò verso suo marito e suo fratello.  
Quark stava facendo da perfetto ospite agli invitati alla festa, illustrando il menu:  
“C'è n'è per tutti i gusti: canapè con vitello in salsa yamok, hasperat, soufflé Boliano, pollo alla Tetrazzini e da bere succo di spinaci con un tocco di pera o birra Romulana. Per dessert perché non provare la fantastica torta alla crema Yigrish?”  
Anche se la birra Romulana dopo la Guerra del Dominio era tornata illegale, la sua circolazione era solitamente tollerata. 

“Salsa yamok? Non vedo Cardassiani in giro.” Disse Julian.

“Bisogna aprire la mente e il palato alle altre culture, da lei mi sarei aspettato di più sotto questo aspetto, di certo non si è mai limitato nelle relazioni con le altre culture.” Ribatté Quark.

“Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno a cui piaccia la salsa yamok, eccetto i Cardassiani… Non mi sono mai limitato…? E con questo che cosa vorresti dire?” Bashir chiese, aggrottando la fronte, lievemente offeso.

“Non ci faccia caso, e mio zio ha solo ottenuto dei rifornimenti esotici a prezzo scontato e li sta addebitando a mio padre a prezzi gonfiati per questa festa, ecco il perché della salsa yamok.” Intervenne Nog.

“Regola dell’Acquisizione numero sei: -” Cominciò Quark.

“Non lasciare mai che la famiglia interferisca con il profitto.” Concluse Nog, alzando gli occhi al cielo; ricordava ancora a memoria tutte le Regole dell’Acquisizione, anche se non costituivano più i suoi princìpi guida.

Il Capitano Sisko richiamò l’attenzione: “Vorrei proporre un brindisi a Nog, che sarà presto Tenente Comandante. Sentiremo molto la tua mancanza e ti auguriamo di proseguire al meglio sulla Sutherland la tua già brillante carriera. Stai fissando dei traguardi molto alti per gli altri Ferengi che vorranno seguire le tue orme arruolandosi nella Flotta Stellare. Congratulazioni!”

Ci fu il brindisi seguito da un coro di complimenti per il giovane Ferengi.

Il giorno seguente Nog lasciò la stazione ed O’Brien subentrò di buon grado a lui nel ricoprire il proprio vecchio incarico di Capo delle Operazioni, mentre Norvo fu condotto sulla Terra come previsto. 

Bashir abbracciò sua moglie e rifletté sul fatto che i tempi in cui erano stati tutti insieme sulla stazione difficilmente sarebbero ritornati; bisognava trarre il meglio da quelle rare occasioni, quando si ripresentavano. I legami che avevano stabilito nel corso degli anni su Deep Space Nine erano certamente forti quanto quelli di famiglia.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia vi è piaciuta? State seguendo la serie di cui questa storia fa parte? Volete che prosegua con altre storie su Julian ed Ezri? Lasciate un commento o una recensione e fatemi sapere.


End file.
